Pony Creed: Changeling
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Queen Chrysalis the queen of the Changelings and the first Assassin Changeling. But how did she become an Assassin? Let's travel back in time to the first war between the Assassin's and Templar's. This is how Chrysalis became an Assassin.


**Phantom Fan 21: **Since I was just getting into Assassin's Creed (I been playing Assassin's Creed 3) I decide to try out my own version. This one as a plot of Assassin's Creed: Black Flag. For one thing, my Pony Creed Stories might take time to update because I asking other people for missions of my own Assassin's. This on stars Chrysalis, the queen of Changelings. This story take place 3,000 years before the Mane Six was around. She even older them Celestia and Luna!

* * *

><p>"Hold the line! Protect the hive!" An Changeling shouted as a fireball hit the side of the wall surrounding the hive.<p>

One Changeling, who had a green mane and pony like eyes, rush over to help some Changelings as a fire ball pass her and hit the hive.

"We got to hold fast!" Another Changeling said.

"Look!" Another one shouted.

The female Changeling look into the fog and made out a pony dress in a white robe with a hood cover it face. Another fireball hit the wall and knock her off. She stood up and shook her head before another Changeling help her up.

"Chrysalis? What are you doing here? Get back inside!" It said.

"No! I will protect hive!" Chrysalis said as they duck as another fireball hit the hive.

"This is no place for the future queen! Get to the hive and help the queen!" The Changeling said again and ran off.

Chrysalis sigh and turn to face the hive. She started to run as fast as she could go dodge bit of the wall that blew when fireballs hit it. Along her run, some Changelings were crush by the fall debris and some was burn by the fireballs. Chrysalis stop to help a few Changelings before hearing a loud order.

"To the walls! Fire back at them!" Was the order.

Chrysalis knew that the hive was still in danger, but there was no way she was going down without a fight. Chrysalis ran to the wall and join the other Changelings. Soon she was firing along them as the shot down arm ponies with a red cross on them and a few dragons that fire back. After shooting down 10 ponies and 10 dragons, the same Changeling from before ran up to her.

"Chrysalis! I told you to get to the hive!" He shouted.

"The hive is not the only place to worry about! All of the Changelings lives here are at sake!" Chrysalis yell before a fire ball hit the wall next to them knocking a few Changeling off.

"Chrysalis just get to the hiv..." He stop as if something made him.

Chrysalis look up to see the some pony in the white robes and this time saw it a had a bit of green around it too. And it belt was a symbol that she never seen before. She back away as a retracted blade went into it hoof and walk up to her. Before any of them could move, another fireball hit the wall and knock two away from the hive. Chrysalis look at the hive before everything fade to black.

* * *

><p><em>Inside a hive a few eggs was laying around before one of them started to move. After a few seconds an crack appear and something in the egg pop out. A black creature with bug like eyes and wings, cry out before more of them hatch. They soon started to walk and left the room, but there was one egg that was still moving and making more cracks as it did. Soon it pop open and the creature pull itself out. It felt to the ground and look around. Unlike the one before it, it had green eyes that was not bug like and a green mane that cover it face. It move it mane out of it face and look around.<em>

_"Regh!" It said as it try to stand up._

_It feel down and try again. After five minutes, it was able to stand and walk. It started to walk to the way out as two more of the creatures walk in._

_"Regh!" It said making the two look at it._

_"A female changeling?"One of them said._

_"Then that means we have a new queen!" The other said._

_"Keen?" The little changeling ask._

_"Come with us little one, you must meet our mother." They said and lead the little Changeling out of the room._

_They reach another room that had more changelings in it and a one with red eyes and red mane and tail._

_"Queen Coon, we have some news for you." One of them said._

_"What is it?" The Queen ask._

_"For the first time in a million of years, we have a female Changeling." The second one said and they both step aside to show the little one._

_Many Changelings gasp as it look at them then Coon._

_"Keen." It said._

_"It will be some time before she can talk right." One Changeling added._

_"Very well, teach her and give her a name." The Queen said._

_"What type of name?" the other ask._

_"Call her Chrysalis." She said as the little changeling look around._

_"Chrysalis!" She said_

* * *

><p>Chrysalis open her eye as she shook her head from the landing she just got. She saw she was far from the hive and notices two swords near her.<p>

_Did this came from one of those ponies that attack us? _Chrysalis ask in thought.

She wave the swords around a bit, before hearing another one sword being draw. She turn to see that white robe pony was behind her and holding her side.

"You're hurt more then me and you want to fight? I was scare of you earlier, but now I'm not." Chrysalis said feeling at ease.

"You Changelings have cause too much trouble. You're the very last one alive! Once you're gone, the Changelings are wipe from this world." The pony told her.

Chrysalis was quiet surprise at that news. She was the last Changeling? That means she was the only hope for her race. She held her swords up and ready herself.

"I will not die today." She said.

"You will today!" The pony said and threw it hood over his head and ready his sword.

The Stallion swing his at Chrysalis head, but she block it with ease.

"I had sword practice before the attack." She said to his surprise action. (Due to his hood covering his face.)

Chrysalis push him back and swing both swords one high, one low. The pony duck under the high swing and jump over the low one then swing his sword down at Chrysalis head. Chrysalis block the attack by crossing her two swords and caught the blade. She threw the sword away and thrust forward with both, stabbing him in the chest.

"You dare to strike me down? You just put yourself at greater risk." He said.

"Changelings are like normal ponies, we to to live how we want too. Attack the hive and you learn how dangerous we can be." Chrysalis said as the pony went limp.

She remove the swords and sigh. She was the last Changeling alive. Her race, her family, gone. Some pony was going to pay. But first she needed clues on what to do. She set her swords down and look over the pony body's. She found a pouch fill with maps, bits, and a strange cube. She also found a letter and read it.

_"Dear Hooves Strike,_

_I'm please by your offer to help us in our quest. We have a reward greatly for this. Though we never met face to face, I will be able to tell who you are by the robes wore by your former brotherhood. "_

Chrysalis pull off the robes and look over it. She watch as the holes on it repair on it own. She spotting two small green lines on the hood, green on the bottom of the sleeves, a huge patch of green around the lower part and two green line that spend out from the front to the back.

She slip it on and finds that it fit.

_"We happily wait for in Manehattan. We assure you you will be welcome to us as part of the order."_

Chrysalis hid the now name Hooves Strike in a near by brush and pick up the rest of the stuff. She place a belt around her waist and put her sword in the holes. The last thing she pick up was two hoof bands with wooden stakes that was broken, making them useless. She threw the away and turn back to the body she hid.

"Mr. Strike.", She said using her magic to turn into the pony, "Let go see your reward."

Chrysalis look around and spotted an tree not from from her. She learn that Hooves Strikes was an earth pony and she was going to have to try and climb. She try it and made it to the top. She was surprise, but soon look over the area she was in. She heard some voice from below and two to see an family of ponies being held up by some muggers. She saw an pile of leaves near by and dive off the tree and into it and listen to the group.

"Please sir, we are just a poor family. We have nothing to give." The Stallion told the bigger one.

"Look old Timer! Me and my boys just want your cart and you free to go!" The Mugger said.

Chrysalis didn't like this and had to get closer. She look around and saw a few more of the Muggers near some bushes.

_I bet I can use the brush to sneak over there and take the muggers out. Can't believe I saving ponies because of that._ She thought in her head.

She sneak over to bush and saw one of the muggers walk away. Chrysalis knew he was too far now, but quickly whistle to get the mugger to head back. Once he was close enough, Chrysalis pop out of the brush and cover his mouth before punching him in the guts, knocking him out quickly. The others took no notices. Chrysalis kept sneaking through bushes, taking out the muggers as she did, until she reach the last two. She could see that the leader was arm with a sword and she was not having another sword fight. She drew her swords and stood up. She quickly stab the two muggers from behind and they fell without a sound.

"Oh, thank you sir. I was afraid they were going to kill us." The Stallion said.

"Are you or your family hurt?" Chrysalis asked, playing the act that she was an pony not an Changeling.

"No, we're fine." He said.

"Oh, my name Wheel Sugar. That my wife Diamond and our daughter Charm Belle." The Stallion said.

Chrysalis saw that Wheel Sugar was white with an black mane and tail with brown eyes and a bag of sugar as his cutie mark. His wife was yellow with an brown mane and tail with blue eyes and an diamond as her cutie mark. Finally, Charm was a white pony like her father only she had a purple mane and tail, green eyes and no cutie mark. Unlike her mother and father, Charm was an unicorn while her parents were earth ponies.

"Please to meet you. I'm Hooves Strike. I'm on my way to Manehattan for a imported busies when I spotted the trouble your family was having." Chrysalis said, using name of the pony she kill as a cover one.

"What luck! We were heading up there too. Well that was before we were jump by those muggers." Wheel said.

"Do you need an extra hoof?" Chrysalis asked with an sick feeling in her.

_Ugh! I can't believe I'm help them! Still, I need an ride to Manehattan so I can see who is responsible for killing all my kind!_ She thought again.

Charm walk up and notices an symbol on the robes that Chrysalis over look.

"What dies that mean?" She ask.

Chrysalis look and saw the symbol and she had no clue on what it was.

"A secret, little one." She said before helping with the cart.

Once the family of ponies was in, Chrysalis hook herself to cart and started to run off. Little knowing that she was throw in a secret war.

* * *

><p>That's chapter one. I did base the chapter off of the beginning of Assassin's Creed: Black Flag, but I did change thing up. I try not to make Chrysalis too OOC, but I think I did ok. After all, she only show up in two episodes of show. Next, Chrysalis gets to Manehattan and has a side mission to do before meeting the pony she has to in Hooves Strike place. Chrysalis will wear the disguise for one more chapter before sticking to her changeling look. Also a little history of the Hidden blade in my stories.<p>

The Hidden Blades started out as wooden stakes and you know how they can be, because they break easily, the hidden blades as always been replace. Later in the story, Chrysalis will make the hidden blade if stronger so the don't have replace. I'll I like one side mission for Chrysalis to do before the chapter is work on. I'm not added guns to the story and Chrysalis will get new hidden blades.


End file.
